drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Nicol Bolas
Nicol Bolas ist ein Planeswalker und einer der fünf Drachenältesten aus dem Sammelkartenspiel Magic: The Gathering. Er ist eines der ältesten bekannten Wesen des Mulitversums. Aussehen Nicol Bolas ist vor allem an seinem riesigen, beinahe humanoiden Körper, seinen goldenen Schuppen und einem Ei-förmigen Gegenstand, der zwischen seinen Hörnern zu schweben scheint, zu erkennen. Er hat außerdem auffällige, türkisfarbene Augen. Seine Hörner sind sehr ausgeprägt und seine Ohren stehen seitlich ab. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Nicol Bolas ist süchtig nach Mana, welche er für blaue, schwarze und rote Zaubersprüche verwendet. Sein Ziel ist es, alle Macht des Multiversums zu erlangen. Am häufigsten nutzt er Magie, mit welcher er den Geist anderer zerstören oder kontrollieren oder deren Gedanken lesen kann. Geschichte Jugend thumb|Nicols Bruder UginNicol Bolas schlüpfte mit dem Namen Nicol aus dem selben Ei wie Ugin. Kurz darauf erfuhren die Brüder, wie eine ihrer Schwestern, Merrevia Sal , von menschlichen Jägern erlegt wurde. Sie erkannten, dass Drachen nicht allmächtig seien. Nicol wollte seine Schwester rächen Chronicle of Bolas: Things Unseen. Ugin und Nicol trafen wenig später den Drachen Chromium Rhuell. Er lehrte sie, dass alle Drachen mit dem Wissen um ihren eigenen Namen geboren werden. Außerdem können alle Drachen die Namen von allen anderen Drachen erkennen. Er vermutete außerdem, dass der Grund für ihre kleinere Größe sei, dass sie aus dem gleichen Ei geschlüpft seien.. Außerdem hatten sie jeder nur einen Namen, während ein Drache normalerweise zwei davon hat. Chromium Rhuell beobachtete damals die Tiere eines Sees, weshalb Nicol vermutete, dass er auf der Jagd sein müsste. Chromium schickte Nicol, der offensichtlich so versessen auf die Jagd sei, deshalb zur Jägerin Palladia-Mors. Als sie von Palladia-Mors verlangten, ihnen die Jagd beizubringen, verneinte diese. Sie nannte die Brüder zu klein und schwach um zu jagen. Jedoch überließ sie ihnen einen toten Steinbock, um etwas besseres für sich zu jagen. Nicol verschmähte diesen aber und wollte selbst jagen. Nach einigen Misserfolgen lernten die Brüder, dass sie am meisten Erfolg hatten, wenn sie gemeinsam jagten. Sie perfektionierten ihre kooperative Jagd-Taktik. Häufig gerieten sie dabei auch mit dem stärkeren Drachen Vaevictis Asmadi aneinander. Später ließen sie sich auf einem Hügel inmitten von Grasland nieder. Von diesem aus konnten sie eine menschliche Stadt sehen. Sie mieden die Menschen aber meist, da sie nicht schmeckten. Eines Tages stellten sie überrascht fest, dass in der Stadt der Drache Arcades Sabboth lebte. Als sie feststellten, dass die Menschen ihn nicht fürchteten und ein gutes Verhältnis zu ihm hatten, näherten sie sich offen der Stadt. Jedoch wurden sie sofort angegriffen. Als auch Arcades angriff um die Stadt zu verteidigen, überzeugten sie ihn, dass sie keine Feinde waren. Gegenüber Arcades stellte sich Nicol erstmals als Nicol Bolas vor, um auch zwei Namen wie ein echter Drache zu haben. Arcades erklärte den Brüdern, dass er die Menschen beschützte und sie ein friedliches Leben lehren möchte. Er herrschte als Drachenlord über die Stadt. Außerdem bot er den Brüdern an, ihnen die Stadt zu zeigen, wenn sie sich an seine Gesetze hielten. In der Stadt wurden Ugin und Nicol mit Respekt behandelt. Die Brüder ließen sich darum für einige Jahre in der Stadt nieder und Ugin freundete sich mit der Ältesten Te Ju Ki an. Sie lehrte ihn über die Ebenen und dass kein materielles Wesen zwischen ihnen reisen könne. Nicol hingegen wollte herrschen wie Arcades und versuchte sich in jedem Aspekt der menschlichen Gesellschaft nützlich machen um seine Stellung zu verbessern. Eines Tages sah Nicol einen Mord zwischen menschlichen Brüdern, die jahrelang ein gutes Verhältnis hatten. Als Ugin davon erfuhr, schalt er Nicol, da er nicht eingegriffen hatte. Nicol erklärte daraufhin, er hätte endlich einen Weg gefunden, ihre Schwester zu rächen. Dann flog er weg. Nach einem Gespräch mit Te Ju Ki folgte Ugin seinem Bruder... Chronicle of Bolas: The First Lesson. Er fand ihn auch, jedoch wurde Nicol von Vaevictis gejagt. Ugin konnte Vaevictis lange genug ablenken, damit die beiden fliehen konnten. Sie trafen Palladium Mors, die ihnen davon abriet, zum Geburtsberg zu gehen, um Merrevia Sal zu rächen. Sie erzählte, dass die Menschen dort sich als Drachenjäger rühmten. Am Geburtsberg bestätigte sich dies, die Siedlungen waren mit Drachenschädeln geschützt. Tatsächlich gelang es den Menschen, Ugin mit einem vergifteten Bolzen zu verletzen. Sie schienen das Blut der Drachen anzubeten. Die verletzten Drachen-Brüder konnten sich jedoch noch auf den Berg retten, wo Nicol weiter Rachepläne schmiedeteChronicle of Bolas: Things Unseen. Drachenkrieg thumb|Nicol Bolas in seiner Jugend Nicol Bolas war in seiner Jugend verwickelt in den Drachenkrieg, den er als einer von nur fünf Drachenältesten überlebte. Im Zuge des Kriegs wurde er ein Planeswalker, erhielt also die Fähigkeit, zwischen den Ebenen zu wechseln. Herrscher von Madara Einige tausend Jahre später bekämpfte er auf der Ebene Dominaria einen Monat lang einen dämonischen Leviathan, wobei das Reich von Madara stark zerstört und auf ein Drittel seiner ursprünglichen Größe verkleinert wurde und der erste Zeitriss entstand. Nach dem Kampf erlange Nicol Bolas Stärke, indem er sich ein Jahr lang von dem Leviathan ernährte und dessen Kraft absorbierte. Dabei blieb nichts von dem Leviathan übrig als das Krallentor und ein Haufen Blubber. Das Krallentor sieht Nicol Bolas noch heute als seine größte Trophäe an. Auf Madara überschnitten sich drei Manalinien, blau, rot und schwarz, an einem Punkt. Ein solcher Punkt war für Nicol Bolas immense Stärke nötig, damit er damit nicht die gesamte Ebene Dominaria zerstörte. Deshalb tötete er die Kaiserin und ernannte sich zum Gottkönig von Mardara. Tod und Wiedergeburt Sein Champion als Kaiser war der menschliche Krieger Tetsuo Umezawa. Nachdem er einige Kämpfe für Bolas geschlagen hatte, legte dieser jedoch seinen Titel ab und erklärte, dass er Bolas töten wolle. Er zerstörte den Schrein des Drachen, während dessen Körper darin war, und zerstörte so Bolas' Bindung zu Dominaria. Der Drache folgte Umezawa auf die Meditationsebene und wurde dort von ihm getötet. Ein Teil seines Geistes bliebt jedoch in dem Zeitriss nahe der Meditationsebene bestehen. Als die Zeitrisse schlimmer wurden, blieb Bolas unter dem Alias Sensei Ryu in Madara, welches später von den Nekoru (Katzendrachen) unter Wasitora überrannt wurde. Als er erfuhr, dass der Planeswalker Teferi von seinen Verbündeten getrennt wurde, organisierte er, dass diese beim Krallentor in Mardara ankommen würden. Dann nutzte er Vensers Planeswalker-Fähigkeiten, um seinem Gefängnis zu entkommen und wieder vollständig in die physikalische Welt geboren zu werden. Nachdem Teferi seine Verbündeten lokalisieren konnte, forderte er Nicol Bolas zum Duell heraus, in welchem er dem Drachen unterlag und sein Geist und Körper zerstört wurden. Als Bolas noch Teferis Verbündeten verhöhnte, während er den Kopf des Toten in seinen Klauen hielt, teilte dieser sein Wissen über die Zeitrisse mit dem Drachen. Mit diesem Wissen verschwand Nicol Bolas, jedoch nicht, bevor er jedem aus der Umezawa-Linie seine Rache schwor. Bei seiner Rückkehr nach Madara wurde Bolas vom Planeswalker Leshrac überrascht und zum Duell herausgefordert, konnte ihn aber besiegen. Er sperrte Leshrac in die Maske des Myojin des Griffs der Nacht. Amonkhet thumb|Gott-Pharaoh Nicol BolasNicol Bolas reiste später auf die Ebene Amonkhet, fasziniert von dem Metall Lazotep und seine Verwendung in der Nekromantik. Bei seiner Ankunft stellten sich jedoch die Götter von Amonkhet gegen ihn. Es gelang Nicol Bolas, die Götter zu besiegen und sie flohen vor ihm und zogen sich in die Stadt Naktamun zurück. Die Götter wurden von der Göttin Bontu verraten, welche hoffte, von Bolas später für ihre Hilfe belohnt zu werden. Es gelang Bolas, die Stadt zu erobern und er sprach mit ihrer Hilfe einen Zauber, der jeden Erwachsenen auf der Ebene tötete und das Ende der Götter herbeiführte. Nicol Bolas wurde der Gott-Pharaoh von Amonkhet und lies sich von Göttern und Sterblichen gleichermaßen anbeten. Er richtete auch eine Prüfung ein, die selbst die Götter nach ihrem Tod bestehen müssen, um ins Jenseits zu gelangen, so wie sie selbst einst die Sterblichen geprüft hatten. Bolas verbreitete Gerüchte, dass er selbst Amonkhet erschaffen habe und versprach den Sterblichen seine Wiederkehr, wenn die zweite Sonne zwischen den Hörnern seiner Statue stehe. Die Große Bereinigung Im Zuge der Großen Bereinigung verlor Nicol Bolas, wie alle anderen Planeswalker, seine gottgleichen Kräfte, darunter Unsterblichkeit und 25.000 Jahre wert an Wissen über Magie. Als er sich jedoch nach der Bereinigung mit der Planeswalkerin Liliana Vess traf war diese eifersüchtig, dass er im Gegensatz zu ihr scheinbar nicht von diesem Effekt betroffen war, da sie im Gegensatz zu ihm sichtlich gealtert war. Jedoch hat auch Nicol Bolas laut eigener Aussage mehr Macht verloren, als Liliana in ihrem Leben jemals haben könnte. Bolas diente als Vermittler in einem Pakt zwischen Liliana und 4 Dämonen, durch den sie einen Teil ihrer Macht und ihre Jugend gegen den Preis ihrer Seele wiedererlangte. Alara Schon seit Jahrzehnten hatte Nicol Bolas Agenten auf allen Fragmenten von Alara angesiedelt, die für Unfrieden und Chaos sorgten. Sein Ziel war es, bei der kommenden Wiedervereinigung von Alara einen die ganze Ebene überspannenden Krieg zu verursachen. Selbst hielt sich Nicol Bolas auf Grixis auf, einem Fragment von Alara. Dort traf er auf den jungen Planeswalker Tezzeret, der sich ihm anschloss. Später gründete Bolas ein interplanares Konsortium, wurde jedoch von Tezzeret hintergangen, welcher zum neuen Anführer des Konsortiums wurde. Tezzeret wollte sich mit Hilfe von Jace Beleren vor Nicol Bolas Gedankenlesefähigkeiten schützen, was jedoch fehlschlug. Der Drache schlug beide Planeswalker vernichtend und sie mussten vor einer von ihm angeheuerten Barbarenhorde fliehen, was ihnen nur knapp gelang. Später bekämpften sich Tezzeret und Jace, wobei letzterer Tezzerets Geist zerstörte. Es stellte sich heraus, dass das Ganze ein Plan von Nicol Bolas und Liliana Vess war, um Bolas die Macht über das Konsortium zurückzugeben. Zwar gelang dies nicht, doch Bolas erhielt Tezzerets noch lebenden, aber geistlosen Körper. Nach der Wiedervereinigung von Alara brach, wie von Nicol Bolas geplant, Krieg aus. Im Zuge dieses Konflikts erlangte er die Loyalität des Planeswalkers Sarkhan Vol. Außerdem geriet er mit Ajani Goldmähne aneinander, welcher auf der Suche nach dem Mörder seines Bruders war. Um den übermächtigen Drachen zu bekämpfen beschwor Goldmähne die Essenz von Nicol Bolas eigener Seele. Die beiden Drachen kämpften in perfekter Symmetrie, bevor sie in einem Lichtblitz verschwanden. Es ist unbekannt, wie schwer Bolas in diesem Kampf verletzt wurde. Zendikar Nicol Bolas bereiste die Ebene Zendikar, wo er das Auge von Ugin studierte und danach von Sarkhan Vol bewachen lies. Danach bekämpfte und besiegte Bolas den Geisterdrachen Ugin auf dessen Heimatebene Tarkir und entlockte ihm Informationen über die Eldrazi und das Siegel, das sie eingesperrt hält. Danach sandte er Sarkhan Vol zum Auge von Ugin und manipulierte Chandra Nalaar, ebenfalls dort hinzugehen. Auch Jace Beleren manipulierte er, in diese Richtung zu gehen, und hoffte, er würde den beiden begegnen, da dies nötig war, um die Eldrazi zu befreien. Mirrodin Nicol Bolas zeigte großes Interesse am Krieg auf Mirrodin. Er entsandte Tezzeret um die dort aufsteigenden Phyrexianer zu beobachten. Außerdem sollte er den Aufstieg von deren neuen Anführer so lange wie möglich aufhalten, was ihm nicht gelang. Tarkir thumb|Yasovas VisionVor langer Zeit hatte Yasova Drachenklaue, Khan der Temur, den Plan, die Herrschaft der Drachen von Tarkir zu beenden. Nicol Bolas gab ihr eine Vision eines friedlichen Tarkir, voll von den Knochen toter Drachen. Der goldene Drache Nicol Bolas erschien ihr in der Vision und versprach ihr, den Geisterdrachen Ugin zu töten, wenn sie ihn zu dessen Versteck führte. Sie half Bolas und er tötete Ugin. 1280 Jahre später reiste Sarkhan Vol in der Zeit zurück und rettete Ugin, damit dieser überlebte. Rückkehr nach Amonkhet Bei seiner Rückkehr nach Amonkhet wurde der Gott-Pharaoh sehnlich erwartet, da die Sterblichen und die beiden überlebenden Göttinnen, Bontu und Hazoret, unter einem stetigen Angriff von Untoten litten und sich den Beistand des Gott-Pharaoh erhofften. Er wurde mit Jubel und Erleiterung begrüßt. Diese Begeisterung wandelte sich in Angst um, als er brennendes Feuer regnen ließ und Bontu befahl, Hazoret zu töten, was diese bereitwillig tat. Danach befahl er einigen Untoten, Bontu zu töten. Als nächstes richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Wächter, eine Gruppe von Planeswalkern, die gegründet wurde, um auf der Ebene Zendikar eine Invasion der Eldrazi zu stoppen. Einen Wächter nach dem anderen konnte Bolas entweder töten oder dazu zwingen, auf eine andere Ebene zu fliehen, um sein Leben zu retten. Liliana bot er an sie zu verschonen und ihr den Kettenschleier beizubringen, wenn sie die Ebene verlässt, was sie annahm und auch ihren Verbündeten nahelegte. Die Immerwährende Sonne Später sandte Bolas Tezzeret nach Kaladesh, um ihm ein portables Portal zwischen den Ebenen zu bringen. Außerdem sandte er Vraska nach Ixalan, um ihm die Immerwährende Sonne zu bringen. Als Vraska die Sonne gefunden hatte, rief sie Tezzeret, der sie mit seinem Portal wegbrachteR&D Narrative Team (2018), Sabotage, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast . Ravnica Nachdem sie die Pläne von Bolas auf Ixalan und Amonkhet aufgedeckt hatten, schlossen Jace Beren und Vraska daraus, dass etwas auf Ravnica für ihn von großem Interesse sei. Vermutlich sei dort etwas, das ihm helfen könne, seine verlorene Macht zurückzuerlangen. Ihre Schlussfolgerung war, dass Bolas vermutlich mit einer Extraplanaren Armee Ravnica erobern und die dortigen Planeswalker gefangen nehmen wollteR&D Narrative Team (2018), Sabotage, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast . Nicol Bolas brachte fünf Planeswalker auf seine Seite und gab ihnen jeweils die Kontrolle über eine der Gilden. Vraska, deren Erinnerung an ihren Verrat an Bolas gelöscht wurde, wurde unter seinem Einfluss Anführerin der Golgari. Ral Zarek wurde Bolas Verbindungsmann in der Izzet-Liga, wo er eine Brücke zwischen den Ebenen konstruieren sollte. Außerdem sollte er mithilfe von Projekt Lightning Bug andere Planeswalker nach Ravnica rufenJames Wyatt (2019), The Art of Magic: The Gathering - Ravnica, Wizards of the Coast. Der Gildenmeister von Izzet, Niv-Mizzet, wollte Bolas Ankunft für sich nutzen, um die Macht des Gildenpaktes zu erhalten. Jedoch konnte Dovin Baan dies verhindern, indem er kurz vor Bolas Ankunft Niv-Mizzets Maschinen abschaltete. Jace Beren wurde damit zu einem lebenden Gildenpakt gemacht. thumb|Drachengott Nicol Bolas Mithilfe der Immerwährenden Sonne konnte er verhindern, dass die Planeswalker Ravnica verlassen. Er erklärte sich zum Herrscher über Ravnica und ist dabei, mithilfe des Zaubers des Ältesten, genug Funken zusammeln, um ein Gott zu werden. Karten thumb|Nicol Bolas in Duel Masters Es gibt sieben Karten von Nicol Bolas: *Nicol Bolas (From the Vault: Dragons) *Planeswalker Nicol Bolas (Magic 2013) *Nicol Bolas, Gott-Pharaoh (Stunde der Vernichtung) *Nicol Bolas, der Täuscher (Stunde der Vernichtung) *Nicol Bolas, der Zerstörer (Hauptset 2019) *Nicol Bolas, der Emporgestiegende (Hauptset 2019) *Nicol Bolas, Drachengott (Krieg der Funken) Außerdem wird er auf vielen anderen Karten abgebildet oder im Kartentext erwähnt. Im von Magic: The Gathering inspirierten japanischen Sammelkartenspiel Duel Masters gibt es ebenfalls eine Karte von Nicol Bolas. Diese basiert auf "Planeswalker Nicol Bolas", zeigt aber ein anderes Artwork. Trivia *Nicol Bolas kommt auch im Videospiel Puzzle & Dragons vor. Hier ist er ein Drache vom Element Schatten. Er kann sich entwickeln zu Nicol Bolas, God-Pharaoh oder Nicol Bolas Premium Card. Siehe auch *MTG Wiki: Nicol Bolas (englisch) Quellen Kategorie:Puzzle & Dragons Kategorie:Westliche Drachen Kategorie:Außerirdische Wesen Kategorie:Drachen in Kartenspielen Kategorie:Gottheiten Kategorie:Magic the Gathering